You're name is WHAT! So is mine!
by RyanGosling4Ever
Summary: A new look at Wanda Maximoff's introduction into the Evolution world.. ... and other things... On Hiatus
1. Default Chapter

Bayville High - 7:30 A.M. A swarm of kids laughing, joking around, trading homework, etc. Among them walked a new girl, who was chewing her lower lip and looking more than a little nervous. A headful of thick curly auburn hair, framing a pretty face, cascaded freely past her shoulders. Her eyes, a gorgeous shade of pale olive, held a nervous look to them. She was new, after all. Glancing up at the huge letterings of "BAYVILLE HIGH" on the school building, she took a deep breath. *Well, this is it! I guess you've been given another chance. Don't screw up this time.* With that, she walked into the building. *Whoa, this place is pretty big!* she thought, surprised. She'd expected it to be like her old school. *Well, I can't go back there now!* she thought bitterly, frustrated tears threatening to spill over. Blinking them back impatiently, she let her mind wander to those last few weeks of basically her life. *How could you, Amanda? Mandy, you were my best friend! And yet, you were the first to give me the cold shoulder when- when- IT happened! Just when I needed you guys the most, ya'll-*  
  
"Um, h-hi," a friendly yet somewhat concerned voice broke into her thoughts. The girl had been so preoccupied that she jumped about a mile.  
  
"Whoa! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or anything. You just looked kind of lost. Can I help you? Oh, by the way, my name is Jean. What's yours?"  
  
The girl smiled faintly, glad for a friendly face in the crowd to befriend, after what seemed like countless thousands of stony-faced ex-friends at her old school. "I'm Wanda," the girl replied, warmth now creeping into her voice. "We just moved here, so I'm kinda new in town and here at Bayville," she laughed apologetically.  
  
"It's okay," Jean said with a warm smile. "It's tough to be new, but the people here are pretty nice. What grade are you in?"  
  
"10th," Wanda replied.  
  
"Hmm, some of my friends are sophomores too. I can introduce you to them sometime," Jean offered.  
  
The younger girl's eyes lit up. "Really? That'd be cool! Thanks Jean!"  
  
"No problem!" Jean said, then sighed as she glanced down at her watch. "But I'd better get to class. If we're lucky this year, Pietro and Lance wouldn't have managed to either blow up or burn down the chemistry building like they did last year." Jean rolled her eyes. Off of Wanda's questioning and amused look, Jean shook her head, and gave a little laugh. "It's a long story."  
  
Wanda laughed too. "I'd better get going too. Gotta go pick up my lovely schedule from the office."  
  
Jean smiled. "I think you'll like it here! Just stay clear of the Brotherhood, and you'll pretty much be guaranteed a great year."  
  
"The Brotherhood?" Wanda echoed, frowning a little. "Who are they?"  
  
"A group of mut- kids that always have a talent of causing trouble where ever they go." Jean said, correcting herself just in time.  
  
"Oh, um, okay," Wanda said, shrugging.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you, Wanda," Jean said as she shifted her backup to her other shoulder and gave her a smile and a wave. "Hope to see you around!"  
  
"Yeah, you too!" With a wave back, Wanda sighed and entered the office to pick up her schedule, and praying that this school's experience for her wouldn't be as bad as the one at her old school... 


	2. I'm An Only Child

"Um, hi, I'm here to pick up my schedule for my classes," Wanda said to the lady sitting behind the counter in the office.  
  
"Okay," the lady retrieved a huge binder from one of the desk drawers and flipped it open. Putting on her spectacles, she flipped through its pages a little and looked up.  
  
"What's your name, dear?" she asked, smiling pleasantly.  
  
"Wanda Maximoff."  
  
The lady looked startled and very much surprised. "Maximoff?" she frowned. "I didn't realize young Pietro had a sister."  
  
"What?" Wanda blinked. Pietro? Wasn't that one of the boys that Jean girl had mentioned earlier? And what did the lady mean by 'I didn't realize young Pietro had a sister'? "It- it must be a mistake ma'am," she said politely. "I'm an only child."  
  
The lady still looked confused, but shook her head. "But of course," she said at last, handing Wanda her class schedule. "There you go, young lady." she said.  
  
"Thank you," Wanda thanked her and left the office, going in search of her first class. 


	3. A lil Kitty N Kurt scene ^.^

"Eww, Kurt, like don't... touch that!" Katherine Pryde, also known as Kitty, exclaimed, wrinkling her nose. Her lab partner, Kurt Wagner, grinned.  
  
"Vhat? Like zis?" he asked, deliberately poking the specimen with a finger. "Oooh, squishy!"  
  
"K-K-K-K-U-U-R-R-R-R-R-R-T-T-T-T!!"  
  
"Miss Pryde, did you have a question?" the teacher, who had been patrolling the room, stopped at Kitty and Kurt's desk and glared down at her.  
  
"Umm, like no... but-"  
  
"Then I would suggest not shouting in the classroom."  
  
"Well, like, Kurt was totally-"  
  
"Miss Pryde..." There was a warning tone in the teacher's voice now, and Kitty sighed and sat back in her chair, and wanted nothing more than just to phase through the floor. She would have done it had there not been so many people around.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
As soon as the teacher's back was once again turned, Kitty made a face. "Well like you were the one who started it," she grumbled to a grinning Kurt.  
  
"Ach, ze teachers all love me," Kurt said in an overconfident voice. Kitty found herself giggling in spite of herself, and she quickly bit her cheek to keep from earning herself a quick first detention in her school career. It was hard to stay mad at Kurt for long.  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
"Vhat?"  
  
"Like, shut up." 


	4. Crazy Cafeteria

"Hey, did you guys check out the new chick?" Pietro hissed at lunch and the Brotherhood was seated at their table.  
  
"Yeah," Lance said with a laugh. "She was in my second bell. Wanda somebody, didn't quite catch the last name."  
  
Pietro frowned slightly.  
  
"What? What's the matter?" Lance asked, taking a timid bite of his meatloaf. "Ugh!" he coughed, pushing the tray away in disgust. "I'm surprised everybody in this school hasn't already dropped down and died from eating this junk."  
  
"I'll finish it for you, Lance," Fred offered eagerly, practically yanking the tray his direction. Lance rolled his eyes, then turned back to Pietro. "Why? You know her or something?"  
  
The speed demon looked up in a flash. "Huh?"  
  
"You know the Wanda girl? You just looked kinda zoned out when I said the name."  
  
Pietro's azure eyes narrowed slightly. "Yeah, I dunno, I KNOW I know that girl from somewhere..."  
  
Lance shrugged. "Probably a coincidence?"  
  
"Yeah, must be," Pietro shrugged. Looking up, he saw Duncan across the cafeteria talking to some of his many jock friends and his girlfriend, the pretty red headed junior Jean Grey. He was carrying a fancy looking bag and looking smug, and there was nothing the young speed demon wanted to do more than wipe that smirk off of Mathews permanently. *Geez, look, an expensive looking BAG. Whoever would have thought of that? * Pietro thought sarcastically. *Stupidrichkid. * Getting an idea, Pietro grinned and zipped over.  
  
"HeyDuncan," he said in his fast voice, sitting down at the table in a flash. Duncan blinked, then glared at Pietro.  
  
"What do you want, Maximoff?" he growled.  
  
"Hey!" Pietro put his hands up in the air in an innocent gesture. "Whatever made you think I wanted anything?"  
  
"I'll count it out for you, Maximoff. One, you're sitting at my table, when you losers belong over at that table. Two, I don't appreciate you staring at my hundred dollar lunch bag- eh crap.." Duncan cursed under his breath at having let out that little information. But it was too late.  
  
"Lunch bag?!" Pietro nearly fell out of his chair laughing. "Aww,sowhatdidyourmommypackforsweetol'DuncanWuncanpietodayforlunch?" he asked in an exaggerated talking-to-a-toddler's voice. "Let's see!" In a flash, he had reached into the bag. "Behind door number one! Drumroll please..." Pietro pulled out an apple. "An apple a day keeps the doctors away," he snickered. "How true."  
  
Duncan turned bright red. Pietro cocked his head to one side as he studied the blond senior. "You know, that shade really goes well with you," he commented innocently. "You should be embarrassed more often. Hmm.. maybe I can help you by doing you a favor.." Zipping to the photography classroom, Pietro grabbed a camera and zoomed back to the lunchroom. "Saycheese!" he said to a startled Duncan. "Say cheese again! Andagain. Onemoretime!" he said while clicking away at super speed. When there was no more film left, Pietro grinned an evil grin. "Seeyoulater,gottago!" he said, zooming away. Then, he stopped and zoomed back. "Hey Jean," he flirted with the pretty red head. "Rrrwao!"  
  
"Pietro, go away!" Jean snapped, rolling her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm so mean, I'm gonna leave ya'll hanging! Hehe ^.^ This is not finished yet, but I wanted to post it up anyways and let ya'll read a bit more! ^^ Liked it? Hated it? More chapters coming up very very soon! ^.^ In the meantime, please review! Oh yeah, thanks for all your GREAT reviews!!!!! :P 


End file.
